


Blame it on the Wind

by themistrollsin



Series: June 2014 Challenge [20]
Category: Tennis RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-22
Updated: 2014-06-22
Packaged: 2018-02-05 19:36:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1829758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themistrollsin/pseuds/themistrollsin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They're paired up again after years and the spark is still there...at least for Fernando.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blame it on the Wind

**Author's Note:**

> Day 20 fic! Possibly going to be a sequel to this...but no promises.

It had been almost two years since they’ve played doubles together.  But when they stepped onto the clay, it was as if they hadn’t spent any time apart.  They’re in sync just like the always were.  Feliciano has to once again wonder why they’d stopped teaming up.  He shrugs it off as he walks back to the service line to serve out the match.  As the ball kid is tossing a ball to him, the wind picks up causing the clay to swirl a little.  Before Feliciano can block the wind, dirt hits him in the eye.

 

Fernando walks over then.  “You okay?” he asks.

 

“Dirt,” Feliciano simply says.  He gestures toward his towel.  He wipes his hands on the towel before wiping his eye and blinking rapidly.

 

“Let me see.”  Fernando reaches up after wiping his hand off and pulls Feliciano’s lower lid down gently.  He turns to look at the chair umpire, gesturing that they need water or eye drops to help.

 

“I hate the wind,” Feliciano mutters.

 

Fernando chuckles as the trainer jogs over.  He steps to the side to let Feliciano deal with the dirt in his eye.  He can’t help but watch them though.  He’d felt the spark the moment his fingers touched Feliciano.  But it didn’t mean anything.  It couldn’t mean anything.  It was just in the heat of the moment kind of thing.  It had to be.  What they shared was over with a long time ago.

 

Feliciano walks over to him after a few moments.  “Okay,” he says with a grin.  “Let’s do this.”

 

Fernando nods as he pats Feliciano on the back.  He jogs up to his spot.  After double faulting, Feliciano manages to ace three times before making their opposition hit the final serve into the net.

 

“Game, set, match Lopez, Verdasco.”

 

Fernando looks at Feliciano when they’re in the locker room once again.  “Feli…”  He sucks in a deep breath when the older man looks over at him.  God, he’s missed those eyes.  He licks his lips.  “Dinner?”

 

Feliciano smiles wide as he nods.  “Dinner sounds good.”

 

**The End**


End file.
